


Morning After

by Immicolia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadota isn't inclined towards secrets and complicated lies, but sometimes they're for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

The first thing Kadota does when he crawls out of Izaya's bed is shower. Even if it means that he's going to spend the day smelling like Izaya's soap and shampoo, at least he won't spend it smelling like sex. Aware of (and hating) the fact that he won't have time to make it back to his own apartment and shower there before Togusa comes to pick him up.

Izaya is sprawled out amongst the tangle of covers, still naked and leering at him, when he steps out of the bathroom. His smile all sharp and wicked like he expects Kadota to jump right back between the sheets with him and Kadota scoffs a little under his breath, retrieving his clothing from where it landed hours ago.

"So that's it then? Use me and leave?" Izaya tries to make the question sound like some kind of dramatic accusation, like he's upset by this development, but the smile twisting his lips makes it hard to take seriously. Kadota would be inclined to ignore him, except he's had years to learn that an ignored Izaya will only demand even more attention, something he doesn't have time for. A thought that causes a small sigh to slip past his lips while he tugs his pants up over his hips and he spares a brief second to meet Izaya's eyes before moving on to finding his shirt.

"Yes, that's it. I'm sure you're just heartbroken by it."

"So cold. I know you've always been a bit standoffish but I think you might have hit a new level. Could you at least put some coffee on before you walk out?"

"You're awake, put your own damn coffee on."

"At this hour? Oh no. I'm going back to bed. We're not all disgustingly early risers like you, Dotachin."

Despite himself, despite the fact that he doesn't have time to play verbal games right now, Kadota chuckles a bit. "I've never seen you sleep, how can you be any sort of a riser?"

"Don't be silly, Dotachin. I'm human, aren't I? I need sleep just like you do. Remember when we were in high school...."

"I don't have time for whatever trip down memory lane you're setting up."

There's a dramatic sigh, Izaya flopping back against his pillows. "Ah, yes. Busy, busy, have to rush back home before your friends can learn you've been out all night. If they know you have a sex life they might start to wonder, and then they might find out it's me. Is the walk of shame a little less of one when it's kept all to yourself? Maybe I should call Namie to come in early next time so she can witness it."

Knowing Izaya he's probably serious about that and Kadota shoots a glare in his direction, intent on stopping that train of thought before it can get going. "You don't need to go bothering your assistant or whatever she is. This isn't going to be a habit."

"Of _course_ not, Dotachin. And that sounds almost as emphatic as it did when you said it last week. I suppose if we haven't formed any sort of proper pattern then it doesn't quite count as a habit yet, hmmm?"

"Good- _bye_ , Izaya."

"See you later, Dotachin. Be careful if you run into Shizu-chan today. I don't know if all his senses are just as unnatural as the rest of him, he might smell me on you and that could get ugly." Izaya yelling after him as Kadota walks out into the apartment's main room. One eye on his watch as he tries to figure out if he's wasted too much time, if maybe he should pick a cafe and tell Togusa that he went out for an early breakfast and to meet him there.

He's not Izaya. He's not good at complicated lies. He just wants this to stay to himself.


End file.
